During human love making and prior to actual copulation, humans practice certain behavioral mannerisms or foreplay to heighten sexual arousal. One such mannerism is for females to wear lingerie. Most men and women consider the wearing of intimate apparel as very sensual, feminine and beautiful. The texture of lingerie fabric extends from gossamer sheer, to silky softness, to a standard type cotton material. This texture can also heighten passion between the lovers.
In the art of love making all five human senses are at work. The one sense that is most prevalent is the sense of touch. The wearing of lingerie by a woman while with her mate is exciting and stimulating to both individuals as the feel of the lingerie is transmitted to the pleasure area of the brain. Before intercourse, it is necessary to interrupt the foreplay, if only briefly, to remove certain parts of a lingerie ensemble; i.e. the panties or underwear. This interruption is annoying to the sexual partners.